1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices having optical elements and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To improve the data transmission rate between semiconductor devices, data needs to be transmitted optically as well as electrically. To implement this, several studies have been conducted to form both an electrical element and an optical element on the same substrate.
When a buried oxide layer and a single crystalline silicon or germanium layer is formed on a silicon substrate or a germanium substrate, and an electrical element and an optical element are formed on the single crystalline layer, optical characteristics of the optical element, especially an optical waveguide characteristic, may be deteriorated depending on a crystallinity of the single crystalline layer.